Love Was Made For Us
by CieloisSilvazeKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummels life is a living hell. That is until, Blaine Anderson pops into his life. Although, Kurt wishes their relationship would be more than 'friends' Blaine is completely clueless to his feelings for him. Will Klaine happen? I am not good at summarys. And I might add self-harm in this story. I don't know.
1. Lip Virginity

**This is my first Klaine story! And my first story on this website so, sorry if I do anything dumb. I will do my best to update this as much as I can~ This story is rated M for later chapters~ *pervyface* I don't know if I will make a chapter for every episode since Season 2 Episode 6 "Never Been Kissed" I might skip some episodes. So... yeah! (And I really hate the title. And the summary.)**

**Uh... Hi. OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT. The song at the end is Under The Sheets by Ellie Goulding~ She is a great artist and I suggest you listen to her music~**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was in love.

Or he was sure he was at least. He was in love with Blaine Anderson.

When Blaine pulled Kurt down the hallway of Dalton Academy Private School, he knew he was in love with this boy. A few days after their meet, Blaine had invited Kurt to get some coffee at Dalton with two members of The Warblers, Dalton's Glee Club, and had found out Blaine was gay. He had never been so happy for someone to be gay. Blaine and Kurt had become friends VERY fast. And they had been out to the local coffee shop, Lima Bean, and had talked there.

So when Kurt came to the Lima Bean looking glum, Blaine was concerned for his best friend.

Kurt sighed as he plopped himself on the seat across from Blaine, putting down his messenger bag.

Blaine frowned, "Are you okay?" Blaine asked his voice filled with worry.

Kurt again sighed and grabbed the coffee from their table and replied with a soft ,"No."

Blaine's worry took over, "What happened? Are you hurt? Are you gonna be okay? Shit," Blaine panicked as he examined Kurt.

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine and whispered "We need to talk in private." Blaine nodded, as they grabbed their coffees and left to Blaine's car.

Once they were in Kurt broke down.

He sobbed and sobbed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt quickly holding him tightly to his chest and whispered soothing noises to him, softly.

As soon as Kurt calmed down he sat up in the passenger seat, and whispered a "Sorry," to Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "Kurt, tell me what happened. Please?" Blaine pleaded looking at Kurt, nothing but worry in his eyes.

Kurt took a slow, deep breath and said in a rush, "Karofsky kissed me when I confronted him. He stole my lip virginity when my first kiss was supposed to be special! Special, Blaine! And now it's ruined! And I don't know what to do about Karofsky! And I just hate this!" A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms again, "I'm sorry you're lip virginity is gone. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry it wasn't special. But don't you think we should help him? I mean, we once were both in the closet." Blaine stated.

Kurt froze for a second before he nodded, slightly. Kurt pulled away looking embarrassed and gave Blaine a sheepish smile, "Sorry. You're the best Blaine."

Blaine grinned and said "What are friends for?"

Kurt hated that all he would always be in the 'friend zone' with Blaine.

He knew Blaine didn't like him that way.

So why did it sting every time he was reminded of that?

He didn't know. He just didn't know why.

Kurt just faked a smile and nodded.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he hugged a pillow to his chest, lying in his bed. He was again upset. But not because of Karofsky this time. Because of Blaine. He hated having feelings for someone who didn't feel the same. He knew it would stay the same. He knew this would end in heart break. He had his own experience because he had a crush on, Finn, who ended up being his step-brother, last year. He laughed at himself. How could he be so stupid?

And tomorrow would be hell.

He would see Karofsky, he wasn't sure what would happen but he hoped it didn't hurt Blaine.

Kurt didn't care if he got hit, he just hoped Blaine wouldn't.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

He heard his phone buzz from his nightstand.

He rolled over and picked it up.

_ So, tomorrow at 11:00? Are we still going for coffee tomorrow? C: - Blaine X_

Kurt smiled at the text; he replied,

Y_eah... Blaine? -Kurt X_  
_  
Yes..?-Blaine X_

_I am insanely in love with you. I want you to kiss me. I want you to hold me. I want you to tell me you only want me. I want you to sayit back. I wish you would date me. I wish you would sing to me. I wish you would be romantic to me. I wish you would give me a rose and say 'I was going to get you as many roses for how much I love you but there is not enough.' I wish you would glare at someone who flirted with me. I wish you and me could have little arguments on who loves each other more. I wish you would say I'm yours...  
_  
Kurt sighed as he erase the text and lamely wrote,

_ I'm just curious but... have you ever kissed someone... that counted?- Kurt X_

_ No. o/o- Blaine X_

_Oh. - Kurt X _

That ended the conversion. And Kurt dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming here." Kurt whispered.

Blaine just smiled, "Don't worry. Just let me do all the talking."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine but soon frowned as he saw Karofsky.

"There he is." Kurt said as he pointed him out to Blaine.

Kurt followed Blaine as he walked up to Karofsky, "Excuse Me."

Karofsky just said "Hey lady boys... Is this your boyfriend, Kurt?" Karofsky grinned.

Kurt blushed a light pink and said nothing. "Kurt told me what you did." Blaine said flatly.

Karofsky grin widened, "Oh yeah? What's that?" Blaine was about to answer when Kurt growled "You kissed me." Karofsky shot him a glare and he winced.

Karofsky quickly looked to see if anyone heard. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It seems to me that you might be a bit confused."

"I got to go to class."

"I know this is a very hard thing to come to turns with and you should just know that you're not alone."

That sent Karofsky over the edge. Karofsky let a a angry huff, ran up to Blaine and pinned him against the gate, Blaine putting his hands up in surrender.

Kurt gasped in horror and run up to them, pushing him away from Blaine.

"You have to stop this!"

Karofsky looked between the two boys. And looked away, and walked away.

There was a long silence.

"Well he's not coming out soon." Blaine said trying to lighten up the mood, and brushed himself off.

Kurt said nothing and just sat on the stairs.

Blaine went to him and sat next to him, "Why you so upset?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath "As I said he stole my lip virginity. I just wanted it to be special and with someone I love. Not with the guy who made my life a living hell." he whispered.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He never even kissed a guy. Let alone get it be stolen. Blaine just grabbed his hand. "Come on. I'll buy you s coffee."

* * *

When Kurt got home he took a shower and turned on his iPod when he got out. He sang along.

_Like all the boys before  
Like all the boys boys boys boys  
Like all the boys before  
Like all the boys boys boys boys_

You left a blood stain on the floor

_You set your sights on him  
You left a hand print on the door  
Like all the boys before, like all the boys before_

This is our luck baby, running out

_Our clothes were never off  
We still have our roads to run about  
To scale the map, scale the map, to get us back on track  
I've seen you in a fight you lost,  
I've seen you in a fight_

We're under the sheets and you're killing me

_In our house made of paper, your words all over me  
We're under the sheets and you're killing me_

Like all the boys before

_Like all the boys boys boys boys  
Like all the boys before  
Like all the boys boys boys boys_

This song explained how Kurt was currently feeling. Karofsky was killing Kurt, inside and maybe, soon, out. What the hell was Karofsky's problem?

_In here the world won't bring us down  
Our plan is gold dust  
Out there a lonely girl could drown  
In here we're frozen_

Where did the people go?

_My hands are empty  
You're not the answer I should know  
Like all the boys before, like all the boys before_

We're under the sheets and you're killing me

_In our house made of paper, your words all over me  
We're under the sheets and you're killing me_

We're in a mess baby, we're in a mess babe

_Your more is less babe, oh  
We're in a mess baby, we're in a mess babe  
Your more is less babe, oh oh_

We're under the sheets and you're killing me

_In our house made of paper and your words all over me  
We're under the sheets and you're killing me  
(I've seen you in a fight you lost)  
Like all the boys before, like all the boys before_

We're under the sheets and you're killing me

_In our house made of paper, your words all over me  
We're under the sheets and you're killing me_

We're under the sheets and you're killing me

_In our house made of paper, your words all over me  
We're under the sheets and you're killing me  
Killing, killing, killing me  
Killing, killing, killing me_

After Kurt finished he cried. He wish his first kiss was with Blaine. If only Blaine knew how he felt.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he glued the last letter on his locker, the word 'COURGE' was glued on the door of his locker and on top of it was a picture of Blaine.

_Bang._

Kurt's smile was now gone as Karofsky just slammed him into the locker.

Again.

Karofsky just grinned at him and walked away.

No, this would not be easy but could do it.

He would be strong no matter what.

He will do it for Blaine

Because this is what he does for love.

* * *

**Did you like?~ :D**


	2. Texting

**Sorry! This is kinda shorter! I was just lazy. :p SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

* * *

"Sorry I can't. I'm hanging out with Blaine. What about Friday?" Kurt said to Mercedes as her face became saddened. He did admit. He felt guilty for turning his best girl friend down for the boy he was madly in love with. But he was not going to turn Blaine down instead. '

"Are you two dating? Because I think you should come clean." Mercedes eyed Kurt.

"No, No. It's just nice to have someone to talk to." Kurt said flatly.

Mercedes shot him a quick glance "What's that suppose to mean?" She said, slightly offended.

Kurt sighed, "I mean, someone like me. You know... gay. ...I really, really like him..."

Mercedes sighed, too. "Okay. Fine, Friday. " Kurt smiled at Mercedes, and hugged her.

"You are amazing! I'm sorry! Thanks for understanding!"

After they finished their lunches Kurt head off to class, after saying goodbye to Mercedes.

Kurt took out his phone and sent a text to Blaine.

_(1:24PM) Hey Blaine! Whatcha Doing? Kurt X_

* * *

Blaine was in the Dalton Lunchroom.

He was waiting for Jeff and Nick to finish, he and Wes were already done.

Nick and Jeff were having another one of their daily AVPM talks and reenactments.

"I gotta get back to Hogwarts!" Nick shouted.

"Oh my god, Nick, Jeff. Do everyone a favor and be fucking quieter!" Blaine shouted, annoyed.

Wes smirked at Blaine's reaction to them, "Blaine. You usually join them in reenacting."

"Ughhhhh. I'm just tired okay? I went to sleep at 2A-" Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Against his thigh.

"HOLY SHIT!" Blaine squealed as he jump up and tripped over the lunch chairs.

"AHH! Fuck! OWWWW!" Blaine said as he used his elbows to prop him up. Starring at a smirking Wes and a laughing Jeff and Nick.

Blaine blushed and glared at them, "What?-!" he growled.

Blaine got up and noticed that pretty much everyone else was starring and laughing. He got back up a sat down putting his head down.

_'Fuck My Life.'_ Blaine thought.

Blaine was too embarrassed to even feel Jeff steal his phone.

He looked up when Nick snorted and laughed loudly.

Blaine glared, again, "If you are laughing at me I will kill you."

Wes had another smirk painted on his face. "Why, hello Blaine. They just sent Kurt a very interesting text." Wes winked.

Blaine's eye's widened, as he touched his pockets, "My phone...!"

He quickly grabbed his Phone from Nick's hand and read the text they sent Kurt.

(1:27PM) Hey Kurt. You are so beautiful. I want to be more than friends. ;) Let's meet up at my house later. Alone. If you know what I mean. ;D Blaine X

Blaine's eye's widened. As he glared at them.

"Guys! I just said Kurt was amazing! I never said I liked him, in that way!"

"But you guys would make a great couple!" Nick said.

"Yeah, yeah. It should happen!" Jeff grinned.

Blaine sighed, "Guys. Just because were both gay doesn't mean I am gonna run into his arms. We are, just friends."

Meanwhile, Kurt was walking down the hall of the school when he felt his phone vibrate.

He blushed a dark red as he read the text.

He replied,

(1:27PM) Um...

Blaine looked at his phone when he felt it vibrate.

(1:28PM) Sorry! That was my friends, Nick and Jeff! That WASN'T me. Don't worry. I told them were Just friends. :) X Blaine

Kurt sighed, again, it hurt so badly.

(1:29PM) Oh, okay then. Ha ha! So how's your day going?

Kurt really didn't care right now.

He was just so hurt.

* * *

"I'm just saying, drunk people who get married to a person they just meet an hour ago, I mean that's a bigger insult to marriage than two gay people. " Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine nodded, "I mean, If marriage is so sacred, they should just outlaw divorce." Blaine glanced over at Mercedes who seemed to be blanking out.

Kurt smiled as Blaine made his point, "Exactly! "

Blaine turned his attention to Mercedes, "What do you think, Mercedes?"

Mercedes snapped into reality, too bad she had no idea what they were talking about, "Oh, about don't ask, don't tell?"

"Now we're on prop 8." Kurt stated.

Mercedes answered, "Totally for it."

"Against It." Kurt corrected.

She nodded, "Sorry I just blanked out."

Blaine shook his head, "Don't apologize. We should talk about something you want to."

Mercedes grinned, she liked Blaine, and she like that Kurt was happier, but she still felt left out.

Kurt came up with an idea.

"Okay let's play a game. On the count of three, let's name out favorite 2010 Vogue cover."

"Marion Cotillard." They said at the same time.

"Oh my god, stop it." Blaine said.

"She's amazing!"

"Amazing!"

This would be a long night for Mercedes.

* * *

Kurt was at his locker, doing the combination. He smiled when it opened.

"Look what I snuck in." Mercedes walked towards him, holding a brown paper bag.

He turned his head in curiousity.

Mercedes took out a container, "Tots!"

Kurt sighed, "I know what you're doing. You are substituting food for love. ... I am sorry for making you feel left out. But I really, really like Blaine, and I don't want to lose this." Kurt admitted.

"You're right. I think I'm going to go talk to that guy you det me up with. I admit he looked cute when I first saw him." She put the container back in the bag and left.

Kurt saw Karofsky coming and sighed.

"Hey. Did you tell anyone that you kissed me?" Karofsky said quietly.

Kurt scoled, "You kissed me," Karofsky shushed him, looking around, "And no, I haven't told anyone." _Besides Blaine_, he thought, but Karofsky knew he told him.

Karofsky nodded, "Good, keep it that way. Or else," Karofsky got closer and Kurt flinched, "I'm gonna kill you."

He left, leaving Kurt terrified.

_Great, a death threat. _He thought quietly.

* * *

**Feel free to review if you like. And honestly I think this chapter is crap. :/**


End file.
